


Different

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Yoda is a Troll, Zey is a stubborn Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Under any other circumstance, Zey would refuse a Padawan but Bardan Jusik is different from most.





	Different

**_31 BBY_ **

Arligan Zey quietly stood before the High Jedi Council, arms folded across his broad chest as he raised an eyebrow at the Jedi Masters around him. “So, you are denying my request?” Arligan asks as he looked at Master Yoda. “Master, you’ve seen how he is around me compared to Kast. It’s.....I know Founders can’t take their foundlings as Padawans. I know what you all think of me, but he is the one. I...I can’t explain it, it’s.....”.

“You know he is to be your Padawan?” Master Plo inquires kindly which caused Arligan to give a slight nod.

“And like your Master, you’re going to fight us on this?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked wearily which caused the younger man to smirk at him. He was there when Master Sifo fought the Council on taking Arligan as his second Padawan instead of sending the boy to the AgriCorps.

“Only if you insist on denying my request.”.

“No interest in a Padawan, you have shown.” Yoda points out thoughtfully as he eyed Arligan with amusement. “Refusal for a Padawan, you were adament. For many years, in fact.”.

“Bardan is different.”.

“Kinship, you feel? Hmm?” Yoda watched for a reaction from the young Sentinel. “Different, you have always been. A unique understanding of attachment, you have always had.”.

“Yes, Master.”.

“Considering the bond you already share with Initate Jusik, I would say it would be a benefit to both of you for the boy to be your Padawan.” Master Plo states with a warm tone as he looked towards the the rest of the Jedi Council. “And might I remind the Council that regardless of the circumstances surrounding Knight Zey’s origin, he was proven himself to be valued member of the Order and is far more reasonable and respectful towards us then most Sentinels in his age group.”.

“Even with that, he is still too impulsive and reckless for a Padawan, especially for one of Bardan’s age.” Master Tiin remarks as he looked at Arligan warily who looked right back at him, their eyes meeting which caused Arligan to instinctively slam the wall around his mind, to prevent the man any access. “And in regards to his origin, it’s an example to why we shouldn’t allow him a Padawan, much less the access we’ve been allowing him to Younglings.”.

“The Force guides my actions, it’s instinct. Not impulse or recklessness.” Arligan responded as he continued to glare at the Jedi Master. “Master Sifo-Dyas sought out Padawans with a natural gift for precognition. Be it in a traditional sense like my lineage mates or non-traditional like myself.” Arligan surprised himself by remaining so calm. “And here we go again. This is why I avoid this damned planet like the Rakghoul plague.”.

“Despite Taris being your favorite world to visit.” Depa remarks with an amused smile which caused the younger Jedi to roll his eyes at her. “As well as the Kaas system. And Ziost.”.

Depa cast a warning look at Master Tiin.

“Love his stories, the younglings do. Always something new, he has.” Yoda remarks cryptically.

“Okay, so I’m attracted to worlds that have strong ties to the dark side but I’d like to point out that’s why despite being an investigator, the Shadows often enlist in my assistance.” Arligan conceded as he looked back at Master Windu. “Master Windu, you’ve known me for years. You know I wouldn’t fight the High Council over somethin like this unless.....”.

“You were following your instincts.” Windu says, finishing the younger man’s sentence as he studied Arligan curiously. Well, as curiously as the older man usually did when Arligan bothered to explain how the Force tend to react to his own presence. .We will take your request into consideration once more and summon you when we’ve reached a decision.”.

“Thank you, Masters.” Arligan responded with a slight bow as he turned to leave, flasing Depa a small smile as he did so, earning one in return.

He left without another word, taking note of how the Force sung around him in excitement and grief.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Writing Zey like this is fun!


End file.
